


Andy's informatiom on their relationshp(which he didn't ask for

by Alex2000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU., Complicated Relationships, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex2000/pseuds/Alex2000
Summary: Au where Andy is original Dr Wells’ nephew. Hé saw the sparks between Barry in his uncle right from the beginning.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Original Harrison Wells
Kudos: 1





	Andy's informatiom on their relationshp(which he didn't ask for

When it happened for the first time they were spending their lunch break at The Gitters. Andy was melancholically finishing his big white standard cup of espresso thinking about their new case. A male in his twenties tearing his victims in cold blood like a werewolf. Thawn frowned in disgust making a dismissive gesture trying to get ride of the pictures in his had. They just keep coming making him dizzy. Andy clothes his eyes for a second. That’s when he hears the sound of a person talking. Despite not coming from afar, it was hard to understand. Like an old radio. Soon it strikes Thawn. Barry is still here. The young detective almost jumps up moving his light cheap plastic chair back. He looks at Barry with a bit of concern. He didn’t mean to be rude after all. Sometimes it was too hard to distract yourself from the work, cruelty, pain, horror, anger and suffering flying around. The memory of young red-haired boy laying in the sun under a big oak tree for hours. Just chewing on the grass and picturing himself a big, strong, masculine guy in a police form with a shiny golden police badge strongly attached to his black trousers. A person he wanted to be. A superhero. Thawn looks at Barry again comparing him with the boy. Yes, they are so alike. Andy thinks it’s a good think that Barry is still so cheerful and full of live despite the hardships he have endured. The young detective cleans his throat and straightens ready to make sense of Allan’s monologue. Dr. Wells is the first thing that he hears. Andy notices his friend’s eyes shining and his hands moving fast occasionally hitting the table. Come to think of it, they seem a bit blurry because of all this movement. A second later Thawn seems to see small lightnings sparkling in Allan’s eyes. His whole body moving with the need to talk, to explain, to show the amount of his appreciation. That’s when Andy remembers Joe talking about Barry’s obsession with Dr. Wells. The detective lets out a small smile and a laugh. Uncle would probably like him. Thawn almost giggles at the thought of Wells’ tormented face as he is trying and failing to protect himself from Barry’s shiny eyes. The detective makes a mental note to invite Barry to a family dinner next time. ‘So…’ he interrupts. ‘What do you do for S.T.A.R Labs exactly’. Barry stops talking and almost jumps up. His eyes moving fast trying to catch up on the topic’. Being amused, Andy lets out a small smile. ‘Well, I just… you know…’ Barry stammers moving his hands even faster before(how is that even possible). ‘I deliver staff for them here and there.’ Boy’s face lights up with the memory. He smiles big wide and bright. ‘Must be a hell of a job.’ Andy continues ‘You spend their most of the evenings. You are never home when I call Joe.’ Thawn adds seeing Allan’s surprised look. ‘Ya…’ Barry looks at the plastic table as if it is the most interesting thing in the world which makes his co-worker wonder, what the hell is going on here. Before he open’s his mouth to break the awkward silence. Barry stands up and rushes out of the cafe murmuring something about lunch break ending. Well, that was kind of awkward. 

The whole Wells/S.T.A.R labs thingie is long forgotten by the time he gets to his ant’s house later that evening. He gets out of his car stepping onto the road filled with small stones hashing under his feets. Wast garden felled with greenery of all sorts feels detective’s heart with the long forgotten freshness and since of live. Memories of him playing here, eating ice(and occasionally getting brain freeze) and drinking cola tell he burbs. Fighting with neighborhood kids and testing salty blood for the first time. A nostalgic smile crosses Andy’s lips. He than hears a door creaking and sees his aunt smiling kindly. Wind plays a bit with her thin flower dress. A few steps after they find itself in each others arms. Andy feels the usual sent of old fashioned cologne, soap and fresh bakery. He exiles and finally releases her. She than starts asking him the same old questions about his work(tiring), girlfriend(amazing), wedding(not happening) and tells him to be careful with a worried look. Just like his mom did. He smiles a bit bitterly suddenly feeling tearful and nods. 

About an hour later while eating a hot dinner( steamed veggies, stupid healthy food). He suddenly remembers his small talk with Barry. ‘ Hey, untie. Did S.T.A.R Labs got itself a personal delivery boy or what’. Unity turned round and looking surprised. ‘I‘ve never heard of it. What’s gotten into you’. She sound amused. ‘Got tired of the police forces already?’ Andy shook his head trying to turn his head around the information. 

Why would Barry lie?

**Author's Note:**

> Finished the first chapter. Yey me!


End file.
